


Not Enough

by LittleJowo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fingering, I'm so sorry Josh, Incorrect use of language, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Kinda making fun of other fics in the fandom, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Total misuse of foreign language, badfic, bottom!shiro, top!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleJowo/pseuds/LittleJowo
Summary: Shiro needs it BAD.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of THIS TWEET: https://mobile.twitter.com/joshkeaton/status/824761577467285505
> 
> This is horrible.

Shiro squirmed uncomfortably at the intrusion, gripping onto Lance's shoulder with his awesome robot hand.

"Lance, wait," he groaned out, "It hurts a bit."

Not wanting to hurt his man, Lance pulled out his Cuban finger.

"Don't worry my poquito Dorito, I'll use the lube."

Lance then reached into the drawer of the bedside table, pulling out a tiny bottle. He popped it open and poured some of its contents into his hand, coating his fingers in the substance.

He put one finger back into Shiro's keister, causing him to moan. But, once Lance had dos fingers inside of him, he was stopped again.

"Lance, chotto matte kudasai," he pleaded. "If you use more, it spreads easier."

Lance then poured the entire bottle into his hand, then shoved his entire Cuban fist into Shiro's bum.

"LANCE!" He shouted in Japanese, cummimg all over his own chest.

The sight made Lance gasp. "That was rapido," He said.

Shiro then passed out, leaving Lance to masturbate muy sadly. He came in uno momento.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first crack I've written, as well as the first smut, in about five years. I hope it was to your liking.


End file.
